


there’s knocking at the gate

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 2: “I can’t take this anymore”Ranboo hears music in his head.Previously titled *plays mellohi on repeat*
Relationships: Tubbo & Ranboo (Dream SMP)
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	there’s knocking at the gate

The slow tune of Mellohi played in the back of Ranboo’s head. He wasn’t sure why it had started again, but the tune in his head had been playing since he woke up. He’d been to the panic room on the outskirts of where L’Manberg used to stand. It hadn’t stopped.

He’d managed to start ignoring it. He just had to block it out. If he blocked it out, everything would be fine. He was heading to Snowchester to see Tubbo. He didn’t particularly want to, but he’d promised to a few days ago. As he walked up to the docks, he saw Tubbo and Jack Manifold talking, and then they turned to greet him, and then…

“ **Hello** .”

The voice, Dream’s voice, it was back, but  _ why now??? _

He could see Tubbo walking towards him, a concerned look on his face, but was that even Tubbo? He’d dreamt of visiting the prison, couldn’t this be a dream as well?

He took a deep breath, calming himself down. Just ignore it, just block it out. He made his apologies to Tubbo and Jack, he’d just… realised he’d forgotten something. He tried to make an excuse to leave, but Tubbo was eager to show him the new buildings they’d been making in the snowy village. 

As he was guided around, the voice came back, commenting on what he saw. 

“ **That anvil could have killed you. Like Technoblade. Remember when L’Manberg tried to execute him?** ”

“ **Remember how he wanted to see how that water hurt you?** ”

“ **You’ve seen what those nuclear weapons can do, remember?** ”

By the end of the tour, he knew he couldn’t block it out any longer. He wanted to trust Tubbo, he really did but… Snowchester was a side, Snowchester was independent, Snowchester had access to  _ weapons of mass destruction _ .

He wanted to trust Tubbo but the voice wouldn’t stop giving him reasons not to, and the music kept on playing in the back of his head and he just wanted to leave and.

“ _ I can’t take this any more _ ”


End file.
